prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 18, 2013 Smackdown results
The October 18, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 15, 2013 at the Sprint Center in Kansas City, Missouri. Summary With Hell in a Cell just nine days away, disorder took over SmackDown as Big Show KO’d Raw's General Manager, CM Punk got some unlikely assistance against the forces of Paul Heyman, World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio disarmed Josh Mathews and Daniel Bryan helped the new WWE Tag Team Champions turn back The Hounds. Following the chaos that engulfed Raw Monday night, SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero explained that The Authority had charged her with the responsibility of maintaining discipline on SmackDown. She would be aided by visiting Raw General Manager Brad Maddox, who was tasked with keeping the fired Big Show out of the building. However, the dubious duo was soon interrupted by Daniel Bryan, who made it clear he was ready to face Randy Orton inside Hell in a Cell for the WWE Title with special guest referee Shawn Michaels. Bryan then went on to introduce none other than Big Show! While this announcement turned out to be nothing more than the giant's entrance music, The Beard did usher in new WWE Tag Team Champions, Cody Rhodes & Goldust. In response to this breakdown in discipline, the Queen Diva placed the Rhodes brothers and Bryan into a Six-Man Tag Team Match main event against The Shield. After The Wyatt Family's presence made The Miz lose to Randy Orton on Raw, The Awesome One joined forces with Kofi Kingston to take on Luke Harper & Erick Rowan. In spite of a hard-fought effort, however, Harper would put The Wildcat down with a brutal clothesline. As the smoke cleared, Bray Wyatt's followers stalked their fallen adversaries from the ring apron. But their leader held them at bay, sending a cryptic message to Miz that he should enjoy his world as long as he can because The Wyatt Family would soon take everything away. Four days after AJ Lee and Tamina punished Brie Bella in a ruthless 2-on-1 assault on Raw, the fiancé of Daniel Bryan battled the Divas Champion one-on-one. In the final moments, as Nikki side-stepped a Tamina charge outside the ring – causing the daughter of Jimmy “Superfly” Snuka to collide with the steel steps – Brie hit the facebuster on the unhinged AJ for a huge non-title victory. Just as Lilian Garcia was about to introduce the next SmackDown contest, Big Show emerged from the crowd and asked for the microphone. Displaying a ticket autographed by Daniel Bryan – which clearly allowed him to get back on the blue brand – the giant thanked the WWE Universe for their continued support. In the middle of The World's Largest Athlete's heartfelt words, Brad Maddox and Vickie Guerrero rushed down to the ring in an attempt to shut him down. Maddox shouted that Big Show had already lost everything and should just leave. This suggestion paved the way for the giant with nothing to lose to KO the Raw General Manager! Moments after CM Punk reigned supreme in an ultra-intense matchup against WWE's “young gun” Big E Langston – turning back the up-and-comer's Big Ending to hit the GTS – Paul Heyman congratulated his former friend on the victory over a “marginally talented rookie, barely out of the NXT division.” While Punk had already won the right to face Ryback & Heyman in a Handicap Match inside Hell in a Cell at the pay-per-view in nine days, the “mad scientist” hurled another 2-on-1 situation in the direction of The Straight Edge Superstar – sending The Human Wrecking Ball and Intercontinental Champion Curtis Axel storming to the ring. However, some surprising assistance would soon even the odds, as a revitalized Big E suddenly rose to join in The Second City Saint's fight and help send the Heyman Guys packing! When Josh Mathews asked World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio to comment on facing the returning John Cena at WWE Hell in a Cell, “Mexico’s greatest export” called the 11-time WWE Champion “the ultimate gringo” and said he had no business returning from a two-month absence to battle him at the top of the pile. Del Rio claimed the Cenation leader had gone soft, before demonstrating what he has in store for the former champion by locking Mathews in the Cross Armbreaker. Later, in a SmackDown Exclusive video, Matthews stormed off of SmackDown, claiming that WWE had become an unsafe work environment. It remains to be seen whether the outraged announcer will report to work on Monday's Raw. When a sudden Los Matadores entrance interrupted the match between Jimmy & Jey Uso and Jack Swagger & Antonio Cesaro, Zeb Colter rushed up the ramp to secure the border. However, he was abruptly stopped by El Torito, who hit the controversial mouthpiece with a pair of gores. The commotion ultimately paved the way for The Usos to pick up the win with a big splash off the top rope. Prior to the six-man main event that would see Daniel Bryan & new WWE Tag Team Champions Cody Rhodes & Goldust face off against The Shield, Randy Orton came before the WWE Universe to guarantee that he would defeat Daniel Bryan at Hell in a Cell to once again become the WWE Champion and the Face of WWE. In the chaotic match that followed– a free-for-all that incorporated everything from the steel ring steps to the announce table – Daniel Bryan leveled United States Champion Dean Ambrose with a running knee to capture the huge victory for himself and the tough-as-nails tag team titleholders. Results ; ; *The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) (w/ Bray Wyatt) defeated Kofi Kingston & The Miz *Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella) defeated AJ Lee (w/ Tamina Snuka) *CM Punk defeated Big E. Langston *The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated The Real Americans (Antonio Cesaro & Jack Swagger) (w/ Zeb Colter) *Cody Rhodes, Daniel Bryan & Goldust defeated The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Guerrero responded to disorder with a huge SmackDown main event SD_739_Photo_001.jpg SD_739_Photo_004.jpg SD_739_Photo_005.jpg SD_739_Photo_007.jpg SD_739_Photo_009.jpg SD_739_Photo_011.jpg SD_739_Photo_013.jpg SD_739_Photo_015.jpg SD_739_Photo_018.jpg The Wyatt Family v The Miz & Kofi Kingston SD_739_Photo_038.jpg SD_739_Photo_020.jpg SD_739_Photo_023.jpg SD_739_Photo_026.jpg SD_739_Photo_028.jpg SD_739_Photo_031.jpg SD_739_Photo_033.jpg SD_739_Photo_035.jpg SD_739_Photo_037.jpg Brie Bella v AJ Lee SD_739_Photo_041.jpg SD_739_Photo_039.jpg SD_739_Photo_045.jpg SD_739_Photo_048.jpg SD_739_Photo_052.jpg SD_739_Photo_055.jpg SD_739_Photo_043.jpg SD_739_Photo_057.jpg SD_739_Photo_058.jpg Big Show KO’d Brad Maddox SD_739_Photo_060.jpg SD_739_Photo_061.jpg SD_739_Photo_063.jpg SD_739_Photo_065.jpg SD_739_Photo_069.jpg SD_739_Photo_071.jpg SD_739_Photo_073.jpg SD_739_Photo_074.jpg SD_739_Photo_078.jpg CM Punk v Big E. Langston SD_739_Photo_080.jpg SD_739_Photo_081.jpg SD_739_Photo_085.jpg SD_739_Photo_088.jpg SD_739_Photo_093.jpg SD_739_Photo_095.jpg SD_739_Photo_099.jpg SD_739_Photo_104.jpg SD_739_Photo_106.jpg SD_739_Photo_108.jpg SD_739_Photo_112.jpg SD_739_Photo_113.jpg SD_739_Photo_115.jpg SD_739_Photo_118.jpg SD_739_Photo_119.jpg Alberto Del Rio put Josh Mathews in the Cross Armbreaker SD_739_Photo_122.jpg SD_739_Photo_124.jpg SD_739_Photo_126.jpg SD_739_Photo_129.jpg SD_739_Photo_134.jpg SD_739_Photo_139.jpg The Usos v The Real Americans SD_739_Photo_141.jpg SD_739_Photo_142.jpg SD_739_Photo_145.jpg SD_739_Photo_146.jpg SD_739_Photo_147.jpg SD_739_Photo_149.jpg SD_739_Photo_151.jpg SD_739_Photo_153.jpg SD_739_Photo_156.jpg SD_739_Photo_158.jpg SD_739_Photo_161.jpg SD_739_Photo_163.jpg Daniel Bryan, Cody Rhodes & Goldust v The Shield SD_739_Photo_165.jpg SD_739_Photo_168.jpg SD_739_Photo_170.jpg SD_739_Photo_171.jpg SD_739_Photo_173.jpg SD_739_Photo_175.jpg SD_739_Photo_178.jpg SD_739_Photo_180.jpg SD_739_Photo_182.jpg SD_739_Photo_190.jpg SD_739_Photo_192.jpg SD_739_Photo_196.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #739 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #739 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2013 television events